Workflow software and services are common in many industries. Workflow software may be used to accomplish or aid in several occupational or industry specific tasks. Workflow software may include any software that performs or aids in accomplishing a discrete job-related task. Examples of workflow software may include inventory management software, personnel tracking software, accounting software, enterprise resource planning (ERP) software and trip or event planning software. Workflow software often is customized for a given industry or occupation to provide optimal functionality. For example, a workflow designed for a health care provider may have built-in functions for handling health insurance payments, or complying with government regulations.
Workflow software may be provided on a hosted basis, where the workflows and associated data are hosted by a third party and accessed through one or more web sites. The web pages containing the workflows and associated reports often contain forms for users to input information. Some of these forms may require large amounts of information, or several unique pieces of information. As a user is entering data into web forms, a user may risk losing previously entered information if the user closes the web browser or navigates away from the form. This information loss may cost valuable worker time.